


Ink

by Mercia



Series: Femslash February 2019 [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, F/F, Femslash February, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercia/pseuds/Mercia
Summary: Luna works in the library, Ginny keeps coming back to the library, Remus and Sirius ship them a lot.





	Ink

 

Nobody visits libraries anymore, which is a shame but also kind of the reason why Luna works in one. 

She loves how she can be assured, almost always, that the few people that do come in them, especially when theirs is a little niche and not publicly funded, will be like her. Equally eager to fill their minds with words and worlds and spinning metaphors. 

They have a little cafe area too, which is where most of their funding comes from — that and the occasional donation every few months, and their tipping jar. Their whole place sits on the corner of Eturn Alley, one and a half floors up (one and a half, because the top floor is more of a balcony expanding all four walls and looking down in the middle). There are book of every genre, culture, time. Old tomes in almost dead languages, collecting dust. Muggle children's books with little pop-up pictures, mixed with the sparkly magic ones. Cheap paperbacks, second hand and coffee stained, lovingly worn down and broken in. There's the smell of hot chocolate and cookies, scones, chamomile tea, and the bonsai tree Luna bought last month. 

Unlike most libraries, it isn't always quiet, though it usually is. There is the occasional idle chatter of young children and the gentle shushing of parents, the dull scratching of people note taking, the sound of flicking pages and people blowing on their coffees. Luna doesn't mind it. It's never a disruptive noise, anyway. 

Although she likes to work and shelve the books herself, Luna mostly works at the front desk, because it's fun to see what kind of person might take out what book, or to recommend something particular to someone who needs it. 

And they have their regulars, so Luna would say she's getting pretty good at it. 

The light shifts as the front door opens, temporarily disturbing the air with a slight gust before it settles again, and a small smile finds its way to Luna's face. 

“Hey Luna,” says Ginny as she walks in, strolling confidently even though, unlike most of Luna's regulars, this is very clearly not her element. 

It's partially why she likes the girl so much, it's refreshing to see people pushing out of their comfort zone, challenging themselves — even if said challenge is  _ Luna's _ comfort zone. 

“Good morning Ginny,” Luna greets back cheerfully.

“It's actually exactly twelve now, Luna,” the girl grins back, well used to their little back-and-forth by now. And she does have such a lovely, bright smile.

Luna flits her gaze to the big clock on the wall behind Ginny to confirm. “So it is, “ she says nodding to herself. “Good noon then, I suppose.” 

“Oh yes. Good noon then.”

Talking with Ginny always puts her in the best mood. 

As usual, Ginny makes her way up to the cafe before setting up, and Remus and Sirius, who own the place, hand her the usual honey and lemon tea with shortbread. It suits her personality, they say. 

Luna, on the other hand, likes honey with chrysanthemum, but that's just her.  

Of course, as usual, Ginny sets down a mug on the desk for her too, before returning to her work with a slight smirk. Luna thanks her and sips her tea contentedly. Sirius will definitely tease her about it later. 

Ginny has been Luna's favourite customer for about two and a half months now, something about studying up for her Auror exams. It first it had been just good to catch up with an old friend, but now She truly looks forward to seeing her. It’s bad, she knows — blame the wrackspurts — because at the end of the month, Ginny will be finished with her exams.

A folded origami butterfly, from one of the cafe napkins, flutters down from the balcony, and Luna follows it with her gaze through the air, and catches it with her hand. She unfolds it, smoothing out the creases with her thumb. 

In Sirius’ messy scrawl are two words: “ASK HER” followed five exclamation marks. 

Luna sighs carefully and replies with a simple “Maybe :)”

The afternoon continues much like this. Every so often, Luna will allow herself to leave the desk for Remus to take over, and delve into the more shadowy areas of the library, shelving books or marking down some she feels could do with some extra love on the recommendation list, or rearranging them more efficiently. The more obscure sections of the library feel cooler and make her feel smaller and the library seem bigger. They relax her, with how secluded they are. 

Plus, Luna knows for a fact there is a small colony of blibbering humdingers living there, which is always a good sign. 

Sometimes she will pass by Ginny reading her small stack of textbooks, and subtly look over her shoulder and mentally note a few to give her later when she leaves. Or see when there's a concept she's been having troubling with, the redhead's eyes will go from intensely troubled to right-hand clear. It's immensely satisfying. 

Or sometimes their eyes will just meet, randomly, and Ginny will flash her a devastating smile. 

By the time Luna is making her way back to the main desk, so is Ginny, so Luna hops around the desk quickly, ignoring Remus’ quiet chuckle.

“It’s almost a shame you'll be passing your exams so well,” jokes Luna, even though she is also kind of not joking. “We have small numbers as it is.”

“You like the small numbers anyway,” says Ginny, shaking her head fondly. “You always liked a bit of peace. I think you'll just miss me.”

It's such a blatant, uncovered statement. And so very true. 

Luna bites her lip.

“Of course I will,” she says, keeping her voice carefully bright. 

Ginny rolls her eyes before reaching over the desk nd pulling Luna into a tight hug. “Hey you won't get rid of me,” she says, and Luna wonders if Ginny knows the kind of connotations that has for her heart.

“I know,” says Luna, beginning to ramble a little. “You should keep coming around. Read more of other things. Books feed the soul, you know. I could help you've little.”

Ginny pulls away and grins, holding Luna still by the shoulders. She darts forward to plant a light kiss on Luna's rapidly heating cheeks. “It's a date,” she says. 

Not as many people visit libraries anymore, and that's perfectly okay with Luna. 

But some do, and that's even better. 

**Author's Note:**

> In my last fic 2/3 of the comments were aboutbthe comic aams thing. 
> 
> It really does work but I also hate it..


End file.
